


Unknown Feelings

by ink_and_imagination



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Evotter, F/M, Romance, jily, lames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_and_imagination/pseuds/ink_and_imagination
Summary: Theatre!AU - James and Lily, rivals since childhood, get cast as Romeo and Juliet





	Unknown Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: There are certain lines from this taken from the actual script of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. I do not own them.
> 
> Word Count: 682 words, by gdocs

 

"Romeo Montague, James Potter," announced the stage director.

Lily Evans groaned, and muttered something to her best friend, Marlene McKinnon, "I can't believe _he_ got the part..."

Marlene whispered back, "Well, it wasn't exactly a surprise. Other than you, James is the best actor in our city, he was bound to get the part."

Lily couldn't disagree – she herself knew that James and herself were local celebrities. She couldn't even count the number of times she had been asked for a freaking _autograph_.

The majority of the people in their town loved theatre. There was at least one play a month, and the theatre would be packed to the brim. Even though all the actors were amazing, James and Lily were without a thought the best. They could both portray any feeling, any emotion, from fear to love and sadness to happiness, with such glamour and grace, you would feel breath taken by their performance. In other words, Lily and James were absolutely phenomenal. There was only one catch – they absolutely hated each other.

They had been rivals since secondary school and despised from the moment they met. Their personalities clashed - or perhaps they were so alike the other it was impossible to bear - but either way, you could tell it from a mile away, they hated each other. (Of course, certain people speculated they were actually in love with each other, but couldn't tell the difference, but currently that was besides the matter).

Lily grunted and focused on what the stage director was saying.

"Juliet Capulet, Lily Evans. Lady Montague, Christina Adams."

Lily wasn't sure weather to celebrate or cry. She and Potter were love interests?! In Romeo and Juliet? Lily was definitely unhappy with this situation.

Marlene, being the best friend she was giggled, making Lily glare at her.

Then Marlene continued through giggles, "You know, this means you'll have to kiss Potter."

Lily nearly threw up. __

* * *

 

"Cut!" The director demanded, "I know both of you are not in the best of relationships, but for once, for the sake of this play, please, set your differences aside and act like responsible, mature adults and work together. Evans, act like your head over heals for Romeo, and Potter act like she is the only thing in the world. This time, I expect results," he continued. Lily and James were speechless,"Now, Romeo start from 'If I profane with my unworthiest hand...'"

James began reciting his lines, while Lily focused on the thoughts inside her head.

Lily stared into James' deep hazel eyes, trying to focus on every bit of Potter she actually admired – not much, but it would do – and tried to express it in her lines, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

James, taken back by the passion in her voice was taken back, expressed a look on her face for a moment, but it disappeared as soon as it came. Then he continued with as much as passion Lily had shown before, almost as if daring her to a competition to see who could do better, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

They continued with the same amount as vigour, and Lily didn't have to take a glance at the director to know he was pleased.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Lily said, putting every ounce of emotion she had into the line.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," James nearly pauses, but leans in to kiss her. Lily feels awkward, thinking a kiss with her worst enemy would be gross and disgusting. She's wrong.

When their lips met, and Lily felt warmth spread through her body. Then, the kiss stoped, only moments after it started, leaving Lily wanting, almost desperate, for more. Even Lily hadn't expected this reaction from herself.

She sees a spark, a shine, a twinkle in James' eyes, wondering if he liked it too.

Three lines later, they kiss again.

Lily thoroughly enjoyed it, and she had a feeling that James did too.


End file.
